An Angel's Wish
by Katt In The Boxx
Summary: Sequel to An Angel's Halo. Years have passed since the boys and girls have seen each other. Now that the girls are fully human, they come back to Earth to reunite with their beloveds. But what happens when they find out that the boys not only haven't kept their promised but are with other girls as well?
1. Prologue

Kitty Note: Welcome my pretties to the sequel to An Angel's Halo, An Angel's Wish. If you haven't read the first story, you should go to my profile and read it, because you won't understand anything in this story. And to those who have read it, Happy One Year Anniversary to the start of the series! I hope you guys love this story as much as I love writing it! Enjoy!

* * *

An Angel's Wish

Prologue

Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't own the Powerpuff Girls considering how broke I am...

* * *

It's amazing how much people can change over a period time. People say that some things never change. Many people think that one of these things is love. But that isn't always the case. Sometimes love can change. It can be for the best, but sadly it can be for the worst. And this is what will happen to poor Buttercup and her sisters. I will now take you on a journey. A journey where love will change. Will it change for the better or worst? Well that's for them to decide...

"Blossom, do you think that are transformation is almost done?" Bubbles asked her auburn-haired sister. Blossom shrugged. "We still look like we're seventeen, but in reality we're supposed to be twenty-three. But we don't have wings and our powers don't work anymore so I think that we're almost done." she answered. Bubbles sighed in content. "I can't wait to see Boomie again." the blue-eyes girl said. "I can't wait to see Brick either." Blossom admitted, a light blush adorning her cheeks.

"Aw, Blossom you're blushing!" Bubbles squealed hugging her sister. "No I'm not!" Blossom denied, hiding her face from the other girl. "Don't deny it, Blossom! You fell hard for Brick Jojo!" Blossom blushed even more at the statement. "So what if I did?" Blossom said, facing her sister. "It's obvious I didn't fall as hard as Buttercup did." Bubbles squealed at the thought of her sister being in love.

"Her and Butch are so adorable together!" Bubbles sighed in content. "I know, they are so compatible with each other that it's almost scary." Blossom agreed. She examined her face in the mirror. "I can't help but wonder what I look like as a fully matured adult." she said. Bubbles nodded. "I wonder if we'll look the same." she said. "How long has it been since we've been on Earth? I keep losing track of time."

"Five years." A new voice said. The sisters turned around to see the smiling face of Buttercup. "Really? It's been that long already?" Bubbles asked, dumbfounded by how fast time can go. Buttercup nodded and sat down besides her sisters. Blossom turned to face Buttercup, not missing the goofy grin that she had on her face. "What's got you so happy?" The oldest asked. Buttercup turned to her sister, happily. "I spoke to Ravyn today. She said that when she gets here, she'll be able to complete our transformation. Then we'll be able to go back to Earth." Buttercup said, happily.

Bubbles' eyes widened. "Really?!" she asked, jumping up in surprise. Buttercup nodded enthusiastically. The blomd eagerly pulled her sister off the ground and started jumping up and down, while holding her hands. " I get to see Boomie after so long! Omigosh!" Bubbles suddenly stopped jumping up and down. "I wonder how I'll look! Will I look okay for him? Omigosh! This is all so sudden! When does she get here?" she asked, looking at Buttercup, who just shrugged in response. "All she said was that she was coming today." the brunette answered.

Blossom stood up. "Well we might as well get ready for here. We have to change onto the clothes she gave us." she ordered. Her sisters complied with her order and began to change. "Ugh, these clothes are so baggy on me." Bubbles complained. "Well would you rather have baggy clothes now and have them fit you later or have clothes that fit you now, but are really tight on you later?" Blossom reasoned. Bubbles huffed in response, knowing better not to argue with her sister.

"Well I see that you guys are ready." A voice said. The girls looked up and smiled. "Ravyn!" They said as the angel descended from the sky. "So we'll be able to go back to Earth after this?" Blossom asked, hopefully. Ravyn scratched the back of her neck and chuckled nervously. "Well not immediately after. You girls will need to get used to the changes in your body and the transformation takes a lot out of me and you. So you guys will have to rest here for a day or two to recover before being able to go back to the surface. The girls shoulders slumped in response.

"Well we're wasting time just standing her so," Ravyn cracked her fingers. "Let's get started." The girls looked at her determinedly. "Let us join hands." the Eldest angel said. The girls gathered in a circle and closed their hands as Ravyn began to chant.

_"Hic sumus hodie,_  
_Urget huius transmutatio,_  
_Tua sunt aetatis,_  
_Habet quinque annos aetatis tuum,_  
_Viginti trium annorum habeant vivere,"_

A golden light emerged from the middle of the circle. It encased the the three girls, who were lifted into the air. Ravyn flew to the light and hovered in front of the light, touching it with the palms of her hands.

_"Fac affectum animi,_  
_De conveniens aetate_  
_Crescamus in eis sunt creaturis iuvenem splendidum_  
_Eos capere corda eorum dilecto,"_

Ravyn opened her eyes, revealing them to be two different colours. Silver in the right and gold in the left. Gold magic started escaping her left palm and silver escaped her palms, creating words in Latin. Ravyn closed her eyes tightly once more, sweat pouring down the sides of her face.

_"Let this transformation be complete!" _

The golden light exploded and temporarily blinded Ravyn. She shielded her eyes from the light. The light that contained the girls carefully touched the ground, slowly fading away to reveal the women they have become. Ravyn looked at the girls and gasped. She felt her eyes tear up. "Ravyn are you okay?" Blossom asked. She then touched her throat realizing her voice was slightly deeper then it was twenty minutes ago. Bubbles looked at her sisters and gasped.

"Omigosh, we aged! You guys look so different. Buttercup, your hair is so much longer! Blossom, you trimmed your hair finally! Wait, how do I look?" Bubbles searched the area for a mirror. Buttercup started examining her body. When she made it to a certain part she groaned. "Really?" she asked. Bubbles and Blossom looked at her. "What's wrong?" Blossom asked. "They got bigger." Buttercup muttered. "They?" Bubbles questioned. "They." Buttercup said, putting emphasis on the word as she gestured to her chest. Bubbles looked and her eyes widened. "Oh... OH! They!" Bubbles exclaimed, nodding in understanding. Buttercup just rolled at Bubbles obliviousness.

"I don't see why you're complaining Buttercup, any girl would kill to be your size." Blossom shrugged, as she too, examined herself in the mirror Ravyn provided. Buttercup looked at Blossom. "Hey Leader Girl, yours got bigger too." she said, smirking. Blossom blushed as she hugged herself. "W-Why are you looking!" she shrieked. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Calm down. We're sisters, jeez." she said.

"Well I got to get some rest. I didn't realize that this would take so much energy." Ravyn said. She turned to take her leave, but was tackled by all three girls. "Thank you so much Ravyn." Bubbles said. "We'll never for get you." Blossom added. "And you better not forget us." Buttercup said. "We love you!" They all concluded. Ravyn laughed. "You guys are acting like you'll never see me again." she said. The girls looked at her confused.

"I thought we weren't since you're an angel." Blossom said. "Girls I can roam Earth as much as I want. I'll be sure to check on you guys." Ravyn winked as the girls began to shift off of her. "But for the meantime, there's a nice cold bath waiting for me so I gotta go." To prove her point, she pushed back a bang that was sticking to her forehead. The girls nodded. "Well bye for now then." Blossom concluded. Ravyn nodded.

"For now."

~Enamorada~

"Mr. Jojo!" The said male groaned as he lifted his head off of his desk. "What?" he asked. "You're falling behind on your paperwork." His secretary said. Butch looked at the stack of paper beside his head. "My pen ran out of ink." he said lamely. The secretary opened his desk and got him a new pen. "Now please get to work Mr. Jojo before your brother comes." And with that the secretary scurried out of the room. Butch turned his head to the stack of papers. "Oh how I fucking hate you." he said to it. He reached to the paper and began to sign it.

Butch and his brothers are the CEOs of the record label Rowdyruff Recordz. They are the youngest and most successful CEOs in the market right now. All of their stars have brought in a lot of money. Right now their most successful people is a trio of girls. The trio consists of a redhead, a blond, and a brunette. They call themselves the Powerpunk Girls.

The leader's name is Berserk. She is the redhead and the lead vocalist and guitarist. The blond's name is Brat and she the drummer of the group. And last but not least in Butch's opinion was Brute. She was the bassist and back up vocalist. Butch thought she should have been the lead but the girls didn't want it like that.

"Butch!" A female voice called out. Butch looked up from his paperwork and grinned. Brute was at the door smiling. "Did you miss me?" she asked, seductively. "Of course I did babe. You left to go on a three month tour." he replied as Brute proceeded to sit on his desk. "It's not pour fault that people seem to love us." Brute whispered. "Not as much as I love you." Butch said back as Brute pressed her lips against his. The kiss began a full makeout session as Brute pulled off Butch's suit jacket and his tie. She started to unbutton his shirt when he stopped her.

"Butch..." she whined against his lips. "Not here Brute." he said back. "What about my house?" she asked. Butch smirked. "I'll see you there." he said huskily as Brute grinned. "I'll see you there too, Bad Boy." she said as she got off of Butch's lap. "Where's Berserk and Brat?' Butch questioned. "In Brick's and Boomer's offices. We had to come and see our Bad Boys as soon as we came." Brute answered. Butch nodded. "See you later Brute, I love you." Butch said. "Love you too." Brute said as she blew him a kiss and walked out.

Butch buttoned up his shirt but left the tie and jacket off. He was getting out of work in about two hours anyway. He resumed doing his paperwork but in the pit of his stomach he felt like he was doing something terribly wrong.

He felt as if he was cheating on somebody with Brute. And that feeling just won't go away.

* * *

Kitty Note: And that my friends is the Prologue. I bet you guys didn't expect that. And this story is probably going to be a lot longer than An Angel's Halo just to let you guys know.** I'm also looking for a beta-reader for this story.** I think the story would be a hundred times better if I had one. So if you're interested please PM me and let me know.

And if you guess have read Forbidden that's on my profile I might be taking it off of Hiatus, so let me know about that. I am also looking for a beta for that too. So let me know if you want to beta it.

Well that's all so just you know review!


	2. Chapter 1

Kitty Note: Wow... That's all I have to say. Twenty reviews on ze first chapter is amazing! Thank you everyone so much! Still looking for a beta-reader soooo pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase message meh! I'm also moving this summer to the states, so I might not be able to update after this. I'll try to update one more time before they take my computer but I can't make any promises. Anyway ON to Narnia!... I mean to the story.

* * *

An Angel's Wish

Chapter 1

Disclaimer:... I have nothing to say about this...

* * *

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were looking down at the surface, longingly. "To think that we will be there again so soon." Bubbles whispered. Her sister nodded in agreement. They were all excited and nervous at the same time. They wanted to see the boys so bad, but they had an uneasy feel about seeing them. Like that when they got there they would fine out something they wouldn't like at all.

"You girls seem to be ready to go." Ravyn said. They nodded. "Well there's someone I would like you to meet." she said. Bubbles started jumping up and down. "Do we finally get to meet your husband?" she asked. Ravyn shook her head. "As much as you guys wanted to meet him, he's guarding someone at the moment. But this is someone much more important to you." she said. The girls looked at each other. "Much more important?" Blossom asked. Ravyn nodded. "You girls remember when your mother and father were killed?" They cringed at the thought. "Ravyn, we rather not-" Ravyn rose her hand indicating Blossom to stop talking. "Your mother was pregnant when she was killed." The girls eyes widened as they looked Ravyn. Their eyes shifted to little arms that were holding on to Ravyn's left leg.

"Pregnant?" Buttercup echoed. Ravyn nodded. She then looked behind her. "Come on sweetie, they're not going to hurt you." A small head popped out from behind Ravyn legs. She looked at the three woman in front of her with wide purple eyes, while sucking her thumb. "Wavyn who are they?" She asked in a small voice. The angel looked down at the small brunette and smiled. "Bunny, these are your older sisters, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup." Bunny looked at the girls in shock. "My... sisters?" she asked. "Mmhmmm." Bunny let go of Ravyn's hand and sprinted towards the girls. She hugged Blossom's legs. Tears were running down her face. "I... always wanted to meet you guys!" she sobbed.

The girls felt their own eyes watering, looking down at the young child. Blossom knelled down so she was at eye level with Bunny. "Hi Bunny, I'm Blossom, your oldest sister. How old are you?" Blossom asked. Bunny counted on her fingers. "On earth I'd be seventeen but here I'm thwee." Bunny replied. Bubbles giggled at how the toddler said the number three. "How old are you, Bwossom?" Bunny asked. Blossom smiled. "Aw, she said 'Bwossom'." she cooed. The redhead patted the girl on the head. "I'm twenty-three." she answered. Bunny tried counting to twenty-three on her fingers. She widened her eyes in realization.

"That's more than how many fingers I have!" The young brunette exclaimed, holding her hands up for Blossom to see. Blossom giggled at the young girl's antics. "It sure is, Bunny." Blossom agreed. "Then you're old." Bunny concluded. Buttercup and Bubbles sweatdropped as a tick mark appeared on Blossom's forehead. "How would you like to meet your other sister, Bubbles?" Blossom suggested standing up. Bubbles looked at Blossom and giggled. Blossom glared at her. The blond knelled down to be at eye level with Bunny. "Hi Bunny, I'm Bubbles. I'm the youngest of the the three sisters." Bubbles introduced herself. "Then how old are you, Bubbles?" The toddler asked. "I'm twenty-three, too." Bubbles answered.

Bunny cocked her head to the side. "Then how are you the youngest?" Bunny asked, clearly confused. Bubbles smiled. "We're triplets, Blossom, Buttercup, and I. We were born on the same day. Blossom was born first, making her the oldest, Buttercup was born second, making her the middle child, and I was born last, making me the youngest. I'm younger than Blossom by ten minutes and younger than Buttercup by four minutes." Bubbles explained. Bunny looked amazed by this, her amethyst eyes widened. "So you were all in mummy's tummy at the same time?" she asked. Bubbles nodded. "Yep, we all shared the womb together." Bunny looked back at the other two sisters and then back at Bubbles.

"But, but you don't look the same." Bunny said. Bubbles smiled even wider. "That's because we are what they called fraternal triplets." Bubbles said. Bunny furrowed her eyebrows. "Fa-, fa-, what does faternal mean?" she asked, stumbling over and mispronouncing the word. "Fraternal." Bubbles chortled. "It means that we're not identical, or we don't look alike." Bunny nodded. Bubbles gave Bunny a hug. "I think it's time that you meet your last sister." she said to Bunny as she stood up. She looked at Buttercup, who stepped forward. She, like her two sisters, knelled down to be at eye level with the child. "Uh, hi Bunny. I'm Buttercup." she said awkwardly. "Like the flower." Bunny said. A small smile graced its way on Buttercup's face. "yeah like the flower." she agreed.

"Are you twenty-thwee, too?" Bunny asked her. Buttercup nodded. "Yeah I'm twenty-three and old enough to drink!" she fist-pumped at the thought. Blossom on the other hand didn't think it was appropriate and hit her upside the head. "Ow." the middle child whined. Buttercup looked up and Blossom and glared. Blossom returned the glare. "You're old enough to drink what?" Bunny asked. Buttercup sweatdropped and looked at Blossom for help. "You're the one who said it." the redhead smirked. Buttercup glared at her and mouthed the words "I hate you" to her. Blossom made a heart with her hands. "Erm, I'll tell you when you get older." Buttercup said. "Okay." Bunny pouted. Bunny looked at Buttercup with round eyes. "Are you going to able to stay with me forever?" she asked. That question pierced a hole in all of the girls hearts. "No honey, we can't." Buttercup said. Bunny's eyes watered. "Why not?" she asked, her voice quivering.

Buttercup sat Indian-style on the clouds and pulled the weeping toddler into her lap. Blossom and Bubbles knelled next to their sister. "Because we're already alive now. We have to go back to our beloveds." Blossom said softly. Bunny sniffled. "I'm not your beloved?" she asked. Bubbles stroked Bunny's chocolate coloured hair. "Of course you are, sweetheart." she said. "But we made a promise to our loves to go back to them." Bunny looked up at her sister from Buttercup's chest. "Do you really love them?" she asked. The girls looked at each other. They nodded. "We do." they said in unison. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked. "Of course you will. I'm pretty sure Grandma Ravyn will take you to see us." Buttercup said. A tick mark appeared on Ravyn's forehead. " I am not that old..." she muttered.

"And here you'll stay young and cute." Blossom said, pinching Bunny's cheek. Bubbles and Buttercup nodded. The middle girl began to hum as Bunny began to yawn. She then started to sing.

_Frozen in time, always be mine_  
_Baby girl you'll be young forever_

Blossom joined in, as a single tear rolled down her cheek

_I'll be over here, you'll be over there_  
_I'ma shed a tear but I really don't care_

Bubbles joined into the song.

_Frozen in time, always be mine_  
_Baby girl you'll be young forever_

The girls then sang in sync.

_You'll always be mine, frozen in time  
Young forever (young forever)_

Bunny's eyes began to close. "Bye-bye Blossom... Bubbles... and Buttercup." With one last yawn, Bunny shut her eyes. Buttercup slowly stood up, toddler in her arms. She walked to Ravyn and looked her in the eyes. "Take good care of her." she said. Ravyn smirked. "Who do you think been's caring for her for the past nine years?" she said. Buttercup nodded and handed Bunny to Ravyn. "Are you girls ready?" The Angel of Time asked. "Never been more ready in our entire lives." Blossom answered. Bubbles nodded as Buttercup fist-pumped. "Alright." Ravyn gently set Bunny down and waved her hand, creating a hole in the clouds. The staircase then descended down to the surface. The girls looked at the staircase.

"I guess this is it." Ravyn said at last. "What do you mean?" Blossom asked. "Well between my Angel Duties and taking care of Bunny, I won't have time to see you guys as often as I would like." the angel said. "So we won't see you again?" Bubbles asked. Ravyn shook her head. "You will in about a year or so in human time." Ravyn answered. The girl hugged Ravyn, whose eyes were beginning to water. "I just want to let you girls know that I love you so much." she whispered to them. "We love you too." they said to her.

Ravyn then broke from the hug and rubbed the tears from her eyes. "I guess this is how a parent feels when their kids go off to college." she smiled at the girls with watering eyes. "Now go to your boys before I decide to keep you to myself." she said. Blossom began to walk down the staircase, her sisters following her. "There's an apartment in Townsville Village under the name Utonium. It's yours. There's enough money to last you guys a year on the kitchen table." Ravyn yelled. "Thank you!" The girls yelled to Ravyn. They waved one last time and ran down the stairs.

ღ

"Wow so the stairs brought us right to Townsville Village. That's convenient." Blossom said as she and her sister made their way to their apartment. "I wonder what it will look like." Bubbles said. "From the brochure, the apartment look really nice." Buttercup said, flipping through the brochure. "Ah, here we are. Apartment 236." Blossom said pulling the key out of her pocket and unlocking the door. When the door opened, they were greeted to a fully furnished three room apartment. "Wow." the girls said as the looked around their new home. "Our rooms even have our name on the door." Bubbles said, pointing at the door that had her name in baby blue bubble letters. Blossom's door had her name in pink cursive and Buttercup's had her name in light green graffiti letters. Buttercup traced her name on the door.

"Ravyn really went all out." she commented. "And the closets already have clothes in them." Bubbles said from her room. Buttercup finally opened her door and entered her room. The walls were a lime green and her room was carpeted with black carpet. She had a queen sized bed with black sheets with white skull and crossbones. She had a mahogany computer desk with a dark green MacBook Air on it. There was a note on the computer and it was in Ravyn's handwriting.

_Dear Buttercup,_

_I hope you like your room. The closet is a walk-in if you haven't found that out yet. ;)_  
_Let me get straight to the point. I don't know why, but I have a strange feeling that_  
_something happened during the time you girls were gone. I feel that the boys did_  
_something that they would soon come to regret with the return of you three. I am_  
_trusting you with this information because I trust you the most. Do not tell Blossom_  
_or Bubbles about this. Please._

_-R_

Buttercup read the letter with furrowed brows. 'What does she mean?' she thought. "Buttercup?" The said girl jumped at the sound of her sister's voice and turned around quickly, the note behind her back. "Oh hi Blossom." Buttercup said nervously. Blossom raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you alright? Bubbles and I been calling you for the past five minutes." she said. "Oh sorry. I zoned out." Buttercup lied. "Uh huh. Well Bubbles and I are going to go check out the city. Then I'm going to get a college application since Ravyn left our high school diplomas too. Do you want to come?" Blossom didn't look like she believed Buttercup but decided not to pry. "Yeah sure. I'll be ready in a minute. I'm going to change." Buttercup said, eyeing the clothes Blossom had on. "Good idea." Blossom agreed.

Blossom exited the room, leaving Buttercup to change. Buttercup eyed the letter Ravyn left her one more time and put it in her desk drawer. She then headed to the closet to pick out what she wanted to wear. She decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a blank tank top with green converse. She tied her long raven locks into a high ponytail similar to Blossom's style. She then left her room with her wallet and her iPod.

"Are you girls ready?" Blossom asked. Bubbles nodded as Buttercup gave a thumbs up while looking through her music library. Right when Blossom was about to open the door, there was a knock on the other side. Blossom looked to Bubbles, who motioned her to open it. Blossom opened it to be greeted by a woman with brown hair and blue eyes and man with brown hair and dark-coloured eyes. "Hi! I'm Robin and this is my husband Mitch. We heard that there were new neighbours and we wanted to meet them." the woman said enthusiastically. Mitch waved at the women, with a slight smile. Robin handed Blossom a tray. "It's lasagna. I hope you guys like it." she said. Blossom smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much. Well I'm Blossom and these are my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup."

Robin and Mitch looked behind Blossom. "Did you say Buttercup, as in Buttercup Utonium?" Mitch asked. Bubbles nodded. "Do you know her?" the blond asked. "Yeah we were all friends in high school! Buttercup!" Buttercup looked up from her iPod and paused her music. She studied the couple who were waving at her. "Robin? Mitch?" she asked. The couple nodded and Robin raced towards the girl, engulfing her into a hug. "Omigosh! I thought I might not ever see you again! You just disappeared a few months after graduation." Robin gushed. She then looked over Buttercup. "My,my you look good. You've always had assets in the right places." Robin joked, waggling her eyebrows. Buttercup flushed in embarrassment.

"Robin will you stop harassing Buttercup?" Mitch said. Robin backed away from Buttercup who gave a sigh of relief. Robin pouted. "Oh come on, Buttercup I wasn't that bad." she said, crossing her arms. Mitch chuckled. "Why don't you tell Buttercup the news since your so excited, hmm?" Mitch suggested, putting an arm around her shoulders. Robin squealed and jumped up and down. "Buttercup... I'm pregnant!" she said. Buttercup's eyes widened. "You're shitting me right?" she asked in shock. Robin shook her head. "I'm three months in!" she said.

Buttercup was at a loss of words. "Well, erm, congratulations!" Buttercup said. Robin squealed and hugged Buttercup. "Well we've got to head home. We're in Apartment 126 if you ever need us." Mitch said as Robin nodded. The couple headed to the door. "I'm expecting you guys to come over and visit your pregnant friend. Especially you Buttercup." Robin said. The girl nodded. Robin and Mitch then left to go home. "They seem nice." Bubbles said once they left. "And you seem to know them really well." Blossom added as she went to open the lasagna. "This smells delicious." Blossom commented. "It's funny because back in high school, Robin could burn water." Buttercup said. "Well when you have a husband at home, you have to learn how to cook." Bubbles said as she grabbed her coat. "Are you girls ready?" she asked. Buttercup and Blossom nodded. The trio then left to go into town.

ღ

The Rowdyruff Recordz were at the top of the charts. Everybody wanted to sign with them. That, unfortunately meant more paperwork for the Chief Executive Officers. The CEOs were so piled down with paperwork that their secretaries had to help them with it. In this sit-in the CEOs decided to do it together in the office room. "Boomer is there anybody you see you think has potential?" The redheaded CEO asked his blond brother. Boomer shook his head. "It seems like everyone is wannabe Punks or some mediocre singer." Boomer stated, looking through a manila folder labeled, MUSIC DREAMERZ. Brick looked towards his other younger brother. "Hey Butch, you okay?" he asked, worry etching his voice.

Butch looked up from the folder he's been scanning for the past fifteen minutes. "Yeah I'm okay." Butch said in a soft voice, not wanting to tell his brothers about the worry he's been feeling. Brick and Boomer scanned him and decided not to pry. "Okay, but if anything's bothering you, you know that you can tell us, 'kay? We're your brothers after all." Brick said, going back to looking at the folders their talent scouts gave them. Butch heaved a heavy sigh. "Have you guys been feeling like you've betrayed someone you really cared about?" he suddenly asked. Brick and Boomer stopped and looked at Butch, confused. "Why? Did you cheat on Brute or something?" Boomer asked. Butch shook his head. "

"It's like a betrayed someone before Brute. But I just can't remember." Butch told his brothers. Brick looked down. "I think it's just a feeling Butch. It'll probably go away eventually." Brick reasoned. "Yeah. Don't think about too much." Boomer agreed. Butch nodded. "Yeah, I'm probably thinking about it too much. Let's get back to work." Butch said. His brothers watched him for a bit, then they too decided to get back to work.

That night the boys took one of the company cars home. When they pulled their chauffeur came and took the car to one of many garages that they owned. "I'm going to retire for the night." Brick announced, once they got into their mansion. He took off his tie and set it on the table. He then walked up the marble staircase to his room. "I'm going to change and then head to the game room. Up for a game Black Ops 2?" Boomer asked Butch. Butch shook his head. "I think I might retire for the night too." he answered. Boomer nodded. "Alright but I'll be in the game room if you change your mind. , 'kay?" Boomer said. "Alright Boom." Boomer than followed Brick's footsteps and headed to his room.

Butch, instead of heading to his room like his brother, headed to the kitchen. He went to the fridge and pulled out some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. He scooped some in a bowl, grabbed a spoon, and sat at the island. His phone vibrated and he took it out of the breast pocket of his suit coat. It was a text from Brute.

_U home yet?_

Butch put down his spoon and replied.

_Yeah. Why?_

_U wanna go out 2nite?_

Butch thought about the offer and then quickly declined.

_Nah, I'm not up for it._

_Alright. U must be tired._

_Yeah._

_ily Butchie_

Butch rolled his eyes. Can't she actually type out the words "I love you"?

_I love you too Brute._

But for some reason he felt as if that was a lie.

"Master Butch, are you alright?"

Butch jumped at the sound of another voice. He quickly looked at the door to find his butler, Alfred. Butch sighed in relief, since it wasn't a burglar or serial killer. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask Alfred?" Butch asked. Alfred walked up to the island and took a seat across from the brunette. "Because you don't eat ice cream unless you're on a date with Brute or if something's bothering you. I don't see Brute anywhere around here, so I'm guessing it's the latter." Alfred said. Butch chuckled at Alfred's keen observations. Pretty good for an old man.

"Alright you got me Alfred." Butch chortled. Alfred smiled. "Of course I have. I've been working for you boys for the past five years. So tell me, Master Butch what is bothering you?" The butler asked. Butch's smirk fell off of his face as he looked down at his ice cream. "Alfred, have you ever felt guilty for no reason?" he asked. Alfred raised a gray eyebrow. "For no reason?' he asked. Butch nodded and looked back at him, awaiting an answer.

"No, I haven't felt guilty for no reason." Alfred answered, which caused Butch's face to fall. "But," Butch perked up at this. "I have felt guilty for a reason that I couldn't remember." Butch's face went blank. "For a reason that you couldn't remember?" he echoed. Alfred nodded. "There is always a reason that one feels guilty Master Butch. You just have to remember the reason." Alfred said as he stood up. He looked back at Butch and smiled. "You might want to finish your ice cream before it completely melts." he said. Butch looked down at his his half-melted ice cream. He pit the rest in the sink and ran water over it.

"Good night Master Butch." Alfred said. Butch looked over to Alfred and smiled halfheartedly. "Good night Alfred." he returned. Alfred nodded and took his leave. Butch clenched his fists and turned towards the doorway.

"Alfred!" Alfred looked back at Butch, who looked down. "Thank you." he said.

Alfred smiled at Butch and walked over to Butch. He ruffled Butch's hair.

"Your welcome, kiddo."

ღ

Butch lay awake late that night, trying to remember something. But as hard as he tried, he couldn't remember past the time when he came up with the idea of Rowdyruff Recordz. He could remember everything up to his sophomore year and then everything went blank. There was like a huge gap between sophomore year and a few months after graduation. He knew that something important happened to him between those two years and he was yearning to find out what it was.

He turned to his side to see what time it was. The clock read two-eleven. And he had to up by eight to get to the office. He sighed and closed his eyes.

_"Butch..."_

The voice made his eyes shoot open. He sat up from his bed and looked around. There wasn't anyone in his room. He laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes once more.

_"Butch..."_

And suddenly he was thrown into a flashback.

_"Butch, hurry up!" A female voice said, jokingly. Butch smiled as she grabbed his wrist and started running. "You don't have to grab me!" he laughed, while she dragged him along. "If you weren't such a slowpoke, I wouldn't have to." she replied as they kept on running towards the ice cream truck. They came to a halt right in front of the truck's window._

_"What can I get for you two?" The man in the truck asked. "Can I have number five?" the girl asked. The man smiled. "Anything for the lady. And you sir?" he asked. "I'll have the same thing." Butch replied. "Alright, two strawberry shortcake ice cream bars coming right up!" the man said as he went in the back to fetch the ice cream. The man came back with the two bars and handed it to the couple. "That'll be two dollars." the man said. The girl began to fish through her pockets for a dollar, but Butch put his hand over hers._

_"Here you go sir." Butch said as he handed the man the money. "You got a gentleman here, young lady." the man said. The girl flushed in embarrassment. "Have a good day you two." And then he drove off. The girl began to turn around-_

Butch woke up from the flashback. He cursed. He woke up before he could see the girl's face. Whoever she was, she was important to him. And he needed to find out who she was. That was definitely a memory from that huge gap in his memory. He closed his eyes, waiting for another flashback to consume him. One would start but then it would suddenly end. Everyone of them that came to him was like that.

It was like someone was blocking them from coming.

ღ

"They're here." A voice growled. "How do you know?" Another voice asked. "I'm blocking flashbacks." the same voice said. "We've awaited this for five years. There's no way they'll be coming into contact." said another voice. The two other figures looked at the leader figure. "Are you sure?" said the first voice. The leader nodded.

"I've prepared for this for five years. They will **not** come in contact."

* * *

Kitty Note: Whoa drama already in the first chapter. Who were those voices? And why can't Butch remember anything? Find out soon. And for anybody worrying that the story is progressing too fast (because my friend thinks it is) you guys won't find that pout until like the tenth chapter, trust me. The girls and boys don't meet until like the fourth or fifth chapter so don't worry.

Anyway, Mailbag time!

**ROC95** -Well that is shocking turn of events.

_It was, wasn't it? I'm the master at surprises ;)_

**newnewheart**s -Wow i can ready tell this story going be almost as the other and can't believe the boys forget there promise the girls going be heart broken. P.s how you forget someone for five years that just cold.

_Aww thanks. Yeah I know they forgot, but believe there's a legitimate reason why they forgot._

**animeskullgirl16** -I liked the prologue :) although when it saif there names were The PowerPunk Girls, I knew who they were dating... I'm kind of mad that they forgot them. Don't you always remember your first love? Grrr... but good that they're successful... good chapter, I eagerly await the next one!

_You should remember your first love, but like I said they have a legit reason why they forgot. And thanks :3_

**ComplicatedHD12 -**Love the story

_I'm glad ;)_

**PureBliss288**-Grrrrrrr…How could you rowdyruffs do that to them?!FORGET THE GIRLS WHO YOU PROMISED TO NEVER CHEAT ON!AND WITH THE PUNKS?! Anyway Great story(though I'm like seriously pissed off at the ruffs I'm not blaming u)I love your writing and think the story is off to a great start. Now if you will excuse me I have to go murder three boys *grabs mask and a chainsaw*

_I know you seem mad, but please forgive them, they didn't mean too. And thank you! Erm, I'll leave you to your murder spree then... ;)_

**NyanicornYaY** -"Oh... OH! They!" I ROFLed so hard at this... by the way... YOU'RE BACK! AND YOU'RE BACK WITH THE SEQUEL! Oh and... ANGER! HOW COULD BUTCH FORGET!? ANGER! JEALOU- No. ANGER! OO! Heheh... sorry... But still ANGRY! -_-''

_Yeah that was my favourite part of that chapter. Yeah I'm back, and fully loaded! Don't be too angry though, it can cause wrinkles._

**Sayami-Chan03** -0.0 That shocked me. Grr! How could you Butch! Poor Butters! I'm so happy that the sequel is up! I enjoyed the prologue, and cannot wait for the next chapter!

_It shocked a lot of people. You don't have to wait anymore!_

**Guest-** you are a genius ! this is chapter is amazing ! eeeeeeeeep, I loooove it !

_Thanks! I'm glad you love it!_

- Can't wait for the next chapter :D Please update soon 3

_You don't have to wait anymore!_

**KaoruxButchLOVER**- This is a wonderful Prologue. Keep up the great work. I'm glad to be seeing another Powerpuff story by you. Please update soon!

_Thanks, I'll make sure I do even better on this story!_

**lovergirl8602**- More more more plz

_I'll make sure you'll always have more_.

**bcxbutch forever-** Cant wait for the rest of the story.

_Neither can I ;)_

**MusicIsLife99**- Oh...trouble can't wait for the next

_Trouble is my middle name! You no longer have to wait!_

**BCbabe**- OOOOHHHHH EEEEMMMMMMM GGGGEEEEEEEEE! First chapter and there's already drama in the air YOU, my friend, are evil (in the good way ;3) I cant wait for the next chapter :3

_I know I am ;3_

**JackieLimeXD**- :O ermergerd... UPDATE SOON!

_I'll try to update fast_.

**AngelXEvil**- Can't wait for the next

_You don't have to wait any longer_

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy**- Woah.. that was really unexpected.. But, oh well! BC is coming back isn't? Can't wait to read chap. 1! :D

_Always expect the unexpected from me ;) Now you can read Chapter 1_

**Kotomi Lopez**- Awesome! I read the first story but couldn't review! (sowy ;;) Anyways! Awesome prologue! I can't wait for the next Chapter :D

_It's fine ;) And thanks!_

**TomboyBitch**- update or else i'll kill butch

_*sweatdrop* No need to kill Butch, I kinda need him for the story..._

**Guest**- I have always hated the powerpunk girls but is it possibls for me to hate these bitches even more

_Hmm, I guess you can._

Well that's it, I guess. Please leave a review and please I need a beta-reader so message me if you're interested! Bye!


	3. Chapter 2

Kitty Note: No beta-reader, Ok T-T. I really want one... Anyway thank you guys for your reviews! Here's the next chapter

* * *

An Angel's Wish

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:... I have nothing to say about this...

* * *

The girls walked around,as they looked at Townsville in awe. "Everything's changed so much." Blossom said as she looked at the now futuristic-looking skyscrapers of Downtown Townsville. Bubbles nodded. "Imagine how pretty it looks at night." Bubbles commented. Buttercup had yet to say something. She was too busy staring at a certain building. "Can we go there tonight?" she asked, pointing at the building that she's been staring at for quite sometime now. Blossom looked at the building. "A night club?" she asked uncertainly. Buttercup looked at her in shock. "Not just any night club. Can't you read, Leader Girl? It's a jazz nightclub. People from all over come and perform for the people at the club. I want to see if we can get a slot." she said, grinning.

Bubbles raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure, Buttercup. I think just you should go. And plus you can only work one day of the week." she pointed out. Buttercup pursed her lips. "I can get another job." she said. Blossom on the other hand shook her head. "I don't think it's a good idea Buttercup. I think that we should at least settle in before you try to start a singing career." she responded. Butter eyed her sister. "And ow long will that be?" she asked. Blossom stopped to think about it. "Well you should probably wait until I am in a steady college and until we all have steady jobs and have enough money to support ourselves. Buttercup lifted a raven eyebrow. "And how long do you think that would take?" the younger sister asked.

Blossom shrugged. "I say about a year or so." she answered. Buttercup looked at Blossom incredulously. "A year?" She yelled. "You expect me to wait a year for this? I waited my whole life for a break like this!" Blossom glared at her. "Exactly, which is why another year wouldn't hurt you, would it Buttercup?" Blossom countered. Buttercup glared heatedly back at her sister. "This opportunity might not be here in a year." she hissed back. Before Blossom could even stop herself, she spit out the words.

"Well maybe you should get your head out of the clouds and grow up! It's never going to happen! Just accept it and get a real job!"

Buttercup stared at her sister in shock. Even Bubbles looked like she couldn't believe what she just heard. Buttercup blinked back her frustrated tears and glared hatefully at her sister. "Well I think that I can make it, if you believe otherwise it is none of my concern." And with that Buttercup stormed off, not caring if her sisters followed her or not. Blossom went to follow Buttercup but Bubbles stopped her. "She needs time to cool off Blossom. You following her isn't going to give her that time." the blond sister said. Blossom sighed as she looked down at her feet. "I didn't mean it." she said. Bubbles patted her back. 'i know, but if you go now, she won't believe you. You know how she is when she's mad. Come on let's get your college application." With that the two remaining sisters left the area.

ღ

Buttercup sat in a cafe nearby the jazz nightclub. She sat by the window looking out of it. The waiter came over and set down the cappuccino she ordered. "Enjoy it, ma'am." he said, eyeing her like a piece of candy. "You can go now." she said, annoyed. The waiter smirked. "Are you sure you don't want me to keep you company?" he asked, pulling out a chair. Buttercup glared at him. "Positive." she replied. "Alright, I'll be here if you need me." he winked and left, mumbling something about playing hard to get. Buttercup rolled her eyes upon hearing this. "Idiot." she muttered. She took a sip out of her cappuccino and cringed. She looked at the cup. "This isn't a cappuccino it's a latte." she said to herself. She stood up and walked to the counter.

"Excuse me." she said. A waitress walked up to her. "Yes? What is the problem?" the blond asked. "This isn't what I ordered. I ordered a cappuccino, this is a latte." The waitress looked at the cup. "It looks like a cappuccino to me." The blond said. Buttercup faked a smile. "Well it's not, it's a latte." she said with fake niceness. The blond glared at her. "Well how would you know, you don't work here, do you?" she sneered. "Amy, what is the problem?" A man who looked to be in his late forties asked. "Nothi-" Buttercup cut her off. "Well sir, I ordered cappuccino and got a latte. Amy refused to let me trade in the latte for the cappuccino." she explained as Amy shot her a hate filled look. The man. Buttercup had a feeling he was the manager sighed as he turned to Amy.

"This isn't the first time this happened to you. This is in fact the tenth time. If she answers this question correctly, you are indeed fired." The man, now clarified as the manager, said. Amy looked shocked. The manager turned to Buttercup. "What is the difference between a latte and a cappuccino?" Buttercup inwardly smirked. "A latte has two shots, steamed milk, and a dollop of foam. A cappuccino has one shot, foam, and steamed milk. The latter can also have chocolate flakes." she answered. Amy stared at Buttercup with a mixture of hatred and shock. "That is highly accurate. Amy, you are fired." Amy took off her apron and stormed off to the restroom to take off her uniform.

The manager held out his hand. "My name is John." he said. Buttercup smiled and took his hand. "I'm Buttercup. I just moved back to Townsville from Citysville." she said. John raised his eyebrow. "Buttercup, are you looking for a job for any chance?" he asked. Buttercup's smile grew wider. "What do you have in mind?" she asked. "Well a job just opened up here. Would you like it?" he asked. Buttercup held her hand out. "You, my friend, have a deal." John shook her hand and nodded. "You can take over Amy's shift. It ends at seven." Buttercup checked the time. It was almost four. Amy came out of the bathroom and threw her uniform at John angrily.

"I don't need this! My boyfriend works two jobs!" And with that she stormed out of the small cafe. John sighed as he watched her storm away. "I knew it was a bad idea to hire her." he said to himself. He motioned Buttercup to follow him. "Come with me. I'll get you a uniform and you can start." he said. Buttercup nodded and followed him to the back. He pulled out a shelf labeled, WOMEN'S UNIFORMS. "Medium or small?" he asked. "Small." Buttercup answered. He handed a bundle to her.

"Well get changed and you can start."

ღ

Buttercup pulled up her white button down shirt. "I should have gotten a medium." she said to herself as she tried to button the first three buttons of her shirt. She sighed as she realized that they weren't going to button. She put on her apron and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She walked out of the restroom and stood behind the cash register, where Amy previously stood. She could feel the eyes of many lechers in her direction. She scoffed and stood at the register. A man about her present age stood before her. He smirked flirtatiously at her before ordering.

"Hello beautiful, I'll have a cafe mocha topped with some whipped cream. And maybe a little side of you. My name's Brett by the way." he said smoothly, a wink at the end. Buttercup decided to have a little fun with him. "I'll have your cafe mocha Brett, but I'll have to think about the side." she said, brushing his dark brown hair out of his eyes, just to push it. Brett gave her a lazy grin. "Sounds like plan." he said to her, who just smirked in response. After making the cafe mocha, Buttercup handed it to Brett, smirking slyly at him. He smirked back. "You know I never caught your name beautiful." He said. Buttercup's smirk grew wider. "Not interested." she replied before calling the next person in line. Brett's smile grew wider for a strange reason. He walked out of the line.

"I like them hard to get." He said when he was at the glass door. Buttercup couldn't help but smile at this. "Well I'm impossible to get." She shot back. Brett just laughed. "See you tomorrow Buttercup." he said, before exited the cafe. Buttercup looked at the door in shock. "How the hell?" sh asked herself, before looking down at her dark green apron that had a silver name tag on her left breast. She inwardly groaned.

ღ

Buttercup opened her apartment door to see Blossom on the couch, filling something out. She towards the door when it opened, and stood up when she saw who it was. "Buttercup! Where the hell were you? I was worried sick! You didn't return any of my calls and-" She finally got around to actually to looking at Buttercup and raised an eyebrow at what she was wearing. "Are you wearing an apron?" she asked. Buttercup turned to glare at here before flopping down on the couch. "If you actually let me speak, I was going to tell you and Blue that I got a job." she said as she sprawled across the couch. "Already? That's great!" Bubbles said, coming out of the kitchen with a wooden spoon in her hand.

Buttercup sniffed the air. "Hey whatcha cooking Blue? It smells amazing." she said, before licking her lips. Working all day can make a person hungry. "Chicken Parmesan. It's almost done." the blond answered. Buttercup fist pumped. "Good I'm starving." she said, rubbing her stomach to prove her point. Bubbles shook her head at her sister's antics before heading back into the kitchen.

Buttercup heaved a big sigh. "Blossom I'm exhausted." she whined as Blossom chortled. "Well I hope your not too exhausted, you won't be able to the jazz club tonight to sing." the redhead said, not even looking up to meet Buttercup's surprise stare. "What did you say?" she asked, not knowing if she heard right. "I said that you are performing at the-" Blossom didn't even get to finish her sentence before her younger sister tackled her into a hug. "Thank you soooo much Blossom! You don't even know how much this means to me!" Blossom patted her back. "You're welcome Buttercup. After all, you deserve it." she said. "Dinner's ready!" Bubbles voice rang from the kitchen. Buttercup scrambled into the kitchen where Bubbles was dishing out food.

The blond hummed as she handed a plate out to each of her sisters, before settling down with her own. Buttercup, as usual, started to scarf down her food, while the other two ate in a more civilized manner. "You know Bubbles, you would make a hell of a housewife." Buttercup commented when she was half way done with her meal. Bubbles blushed at the comment. "I hope Boomer thinks so too." She commented, giggling at the thought of being married to Boomer with little blond kids running around. buttercup quickly finished eating before racing towards her room. Blossom looked at her empty seat. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to get ready!" Buttercup yelled from her room. Blossom shook her head at her sister's obvious excitement. Bubbles took her plate. "You did the right thing, Blossom." she said as she continued to clean the table. Blossom nodded. "I hope that somebody recognises her talent." Bubbles nodded. "Well let's get ready before Buttercup decides to leave us behind." she joked. Blossom chuckled before getting up and heading to her room.

ღ

Butch stood in his room, wondering what he could do on a Friday night. He heard about a new jazz club that opened up in Downtown Townsville an figure he could try it out. He considered calling Brute to come with him, but decided against it. He spent the whole day with her anyway. He put on a gray short sleeved button down shirt and black skinny jeans. He put on a pair of gray converse and a pair of Ray-Bans. He walked down the stairs to see is brothers in the living room. He poked his head into the room.

"Hey." Both brothers looked at him. "I'm going to go check out that jazz club that just opened up in DT. You guys want to come." Brick shrugged. "I'm game." he said, standing up. Boomer nodded. "Me too." he said. "Well go get ready, I'll wait for you guys on the porch." Boomer and Brick walked up the spiral staircase as Butch walked out the front door. He kept thinking about that girl that was in his dreams. He knew it wasn't Brute because he was a teenager in the dream, and he met Brute when he was twenty. He rubbed his temple, searcching for any memory of this girl but coming out empty handed. Just like the lat time. He growled to himself. This whole situation was giving him a migraine.

Brick came down first, clad in red skinny jeans, black t-shirt with a leather jacket, and black chucks. His long red hair was tucked beneath a beanie, only his bangs visible, while he wore dark shades to cover his blood red eyes. Boomer followed shortly after with a dark blue polo and khaki skinnies. He was wearing blue Tims and was carrying a dark blue varsity jacket.

Butch looked at his two brothers. "Ready?" he asked. Brick rolled his eyes at the question before walking to the car. Boomer at least had the decency to nod before following the eldest. Butch glared after them before following their suit.

Sometimes brothers are pains in the ass.

ღ

Buttercup looked at herself in the mirror one last time before coming out of the room. She walked into the living room where her sisters were waiting for her. Blossom took one look at her and gasped. Bubbles felt her eyes widened. Buttercup smiled nervously. "Well, what do you think?" she asked as her sisters continued to stare at her. Her long hair was curled to perfection, pulled into a high pony that cascaded down her back and front. She wore a simple but elegant floor length black dress that hugged her curves and had a slit that started mid thigh. Through the slit you could see the silver heels that were on her feet. Se even put on makeup that made her eyes pop.

"You look absolutely amazing." Blossom said after a moment of silence. Bubbles stood up to straighten out a stray hair that had escaped her bangs. Buttercup smiled. "Thanks, Red." she said to Blossom, who smiled warmly at her. She hadn't heard that nickname in a longtime. Blossom walked up to her, unclasping the necklace she had on her neck. Buttercup looked at her in confusion. The eldest sister carefully place the silver chain with three cursive B's on around her neck. "Blossom we agreed that the oldest gets Mum's necklace." Buttercup murmured as she held it in her hand. "Well I think that tonight that you will need it more than I do. Wear it for good luck." Buttercup looked and genuinely smiled at her sister, before embracing her. "Thank you, Bloss. For everything." she said. Blossom hugged her back. She released her and returned the smile.

"Come on, we don't want to be late."

ღ

Butch and his brothers sat at the table, watching people sing and recite original poems. "I haven't seen anybody worth signing here." Brick muttered as the last person finished. Butch nodded in agreement. "Apparently there's supposed to be a newcomer coming on next and they say that she's amazing. I guess we can stay for her and leave if she's not what she they saw she is." Boomer said, as the announcer finished talking. Brick shrugged and looked at the stage as Butch did the same. A women their age walked from backstage. Wolf whistles and cat calls erupted from the crowd at her arrival. She glared at the crowd, as if she was silently threatening them. They noise stopped shortly after.

"My name is B.C. and I'm going to be singing Million Dollar Man by Lana Del Rey." She said, her voice smooth and velvety. Butch had to admit, she was a very attractive women. Her dress only amplified that. He felt himself lick his lips as he caught a glimpse of her creamy coloured leg through the slit. Her small hands grabbed the vintage microphone as the music started. Now all he had to find out if she could sing.

_You said I was the most exotic flower_  
_Holding me tight in our final hour_

_I don't know how you convince them and get them, but_  
_I don't know what you do, it's unbelievable_

Butch's jaw dropped. He looked at his brothers, who all had similar expression. How in the fuck was this girl not world famous yet? Her voice was amazing, purely amazing. It was mature but still had a child like innocence to it. He felt himself intrigued by this girl, never taking his eyes off of her.

_And I don't know how you get over, get over_  
_Someone as dangerous, tainted and flawed as you_

_One for the money, and two for the show_  
_I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go_  
_How did you get that way? I don't know_  
_You're screwed up and brilliant,_  
_Look like a million dollar man,_  
_So why is my heart broke?_

When the chorus came her voice only sounded better. She seemed confident in her voice, and she should be. She sounded like an angel straight from above.

_You got the world but baby at what price?_  
_Something so strange, hard to define_

_It isn't that hard boy to like you or love you_  
_I'd follow you down down down,_  
_You're unbelievable_  
_If you're going crazy just grab me and take me_  
_I'd follow you down down down, anywhere anywhere_

Butch watched as her eyes closed, letting the music take her somewhere where not a lot of singers or performers can go. Shit, not even the Punks can go this deep into their music. This girl could probably outsell the Punks with her first album.

_One for the money, two for the show_  
_I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go_  
_How did you get that way? I don't know_  
_You're screwed up and brilliant,_  
_Look like a million dollar man,_  
_So why is my heart broke?_

_One for the money, two for the show_  
_I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go_  
_How did you get that way? I don't know_  
_You're screwed up and brilliant,_  
_Look like a million dollar man,_  
_So why is my heart broke?_

With each verse her voice seemed to get better and better. She opened her eyes as she began to sing the last verse of the song.

_I don't know,_  
_You're screwed up and brilliant,_  
_Look like a million dollar man,_  
_So why is my heart broke?_

She cocked her head to the side cutely as she sang the last line. The crowd stood up and clapped causing her to grin brightly. Some people were even throwing roses at her feet. The announcer came up. "Let's give it up for B.C.!" he said, causing the crowd to go even wilder. "If you want to see her again, come back tomorrow at the same time." B.C. looked surprised by this, like she didn't expect to come back. Butch scoffed at that. With a voice like that, you might as well be famous already. "Give it up one more time for B.C.!" he said before leading the girl backstage. Brick stood up and began to walk backstage as well.

"Where are you going?" Butch asked. Brick turned around, looking at his two brothers like they were crazy. "What do you think I'm doing. I'm about to sign the bitch." he said before beginning to walk backstage, this time with his brothers close behind him. They were met by a big bouncer by the name a Terry. "You are not allowed to go back there." he said, standing in front of the door. Butch glared at Terry. "Do you know who I am? I am Butch Jojo. We're the Rowdyruff Boyz! We should be allowed to go in there." Terry just chuckled. "I don't care if you're the motherfucking mayor. You and your other two pricks aren't going in here." he said. Brick intervened. "Can we see Miss B.C. please?" he asked Terry, who shook his head.

"Miss B.C. only accepts people who know her full name, and I doubt you three pussies know what it is." Brick glared at Terry and was about to yell at him before Boomer began dragging his two pissed off brothers away. "We are so sorry for bothering you, Mr. Terry. We'll make sure it doesn't happen again." he said before he dragged his brothers away.

ღ

"Buttercup, you were amazing!" Blossom gushed as she hugged her sister. Bubbles jumped up and down, grinning from ear to ear. "I knew you could sing, but that was over the top. Not everybody can pull off Lana Del Rey." the blond said as she too glomped her sister. Buttercup smiled. The announcer, who's name was Connor, said that a lot of scouts will be here tomorrow so she should bring her A-game. She couldn't wait. And her sisters were so proud of her. There was only one person missing from this absolutely amazing night.

"I just wish that Butch was here for this." Bubbles giggled at the comment and so did Blossom. "You never know, he could of been in the crowd watching you." Blossom teased. Buttercup punched her shoulder, playfully. "Yeah right." she said, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

Only if she knew that was actually the case.

ღ

Butch sat awake that night, not being able to sleep. Her angelic voice kept ringing through his ears. He needed to know her name. He needed to find her. He needed to have her on this label. Butch felt his mouth pull forward into a smirk. He was Butch Jojo. He could get any information he needed from any female he set his eyes upon.

Butch Jojo was always known for playing dirty.

* * *

Kitty Note. Yeah I apologise for the late update. I recently moved to a whole new continent and there has been a lot of adjustments that need to be made, so it's been a hectic month to say the least. Brett is going to have an important role in this story. So don't just forget about him. I stayed up to post this chapter because I felt so bad. I hope this chapter makes up for some of it and I promise I'll update soon.

I'm skipping mailbag today. I'm tired.

P.S.: If anybody can guess who Terry is based on I will love you to death. I mean he's named after him. And if anybody got the reference I used for Amy when she left tell me to. I love that show.


	4. Chapter 3

Kitty Note: Well a lot of you guys guys guessed the Everybody Hates Chris reference but nobody got Terry :(. He's from the same show! Terry is based on Terry Crews, the dad from Everybody Hates Chris. Still can't believe nobody got it D:. Anyway here's the next chapter!

* * *

An Angel's Wish

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. WAAAHHH D':

_Beta-ed by: Singing Bella :)_

* * *

Buttercup went to work, exhausted. She slumped against the counter at her job.

"Feeling tired, love?" She groaned as she looked at who was talking to her. She saw it was the guy from the day before.

"Brett?" she asked. He grinned at her.

"The one and only love." he said as he leaned against the counter. Buttercup smirked.

"Well what do you want, Brett?" she asked, stretching as she did so.

"Actually, love, I don't want anything, I work here." He said motioning to his own uniform. Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't working yesterday." she pointed out, wondering if he was stalking her. He laughed at her response.

"I was off yesterday." he said.

John came from the back. "Brett! Welcome back from your vacation! I hope everything went well." Brett nodded.

"It did, Mr. J. Thanks for giving it to me." the dark haired boy said, grinning crookedly as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

John shook his hands sheepishly. "No problem, Brett. You have worked a lot these past months. You deserved it." John then noticed Buttercup, who was staring at her boss with amusement.

"Brett I see you have met our newest employee, Buttercup." They both nodded.

"I see you finally fired Amy." John crossed his arms at the finally part.

"What do you mean by finally?" he asked as Brett grinned nervously.

"Well no offense Mr. J, everyone kind of hated her." he said truthfully.

John just shrugged. "I figured that. Well get to work, you too." he said as he went back to his office. Brett hopped over the counter.

"Well Love, wanna tell me a little about yourself?" he asked, as he made a caramel macchiato. Buttercup looked at him.

"Why?" she asked as she handed a woman her change.

"Well if we're going to be working together I want to know a little bit about you. Is that okay, love?" he asked as he handed the women the macchiato. The women flashed him a flirtatious smile and slipped him a piece of paper. Brett opened it and read it. He scoffed and threw it out.

Buttercup looked at him. "What was it?" she asked.

"Another number from another girl." he said.

"I guess I'm the heartthrob of the cafe." he added with a wink. Buttercup rolled her eyes with a smile. She glanced down at her ring. Brett reminded her so much of her fiancée. His purple eyes looked at Buttercup.

"Are you going to tell me about yourself? It's pretty slow until lunch time." Buttercup smirked.

"You're persistent. Fine. My name is Buttercup Utonium. I'm twenty- three. I like many things and I dislike many things. I have two sisters, Blossom and Bubbles. We're triplets but we look nothing alike. I'm engaged so don't get any ideas." Brett held his hands up in defeat at the last statement.

"Don't worry, you're too old for me anyway." he said, earning a glare from Buttercup.

"Your turn." she said. Brett chuckled.

"My name is Brett. I'm eighteen. I too like many things and dislike other things. I have a younger sister from my adoptive family. Her name is Rose. I have no idea if I have any biological siblings, because I'm adopted. I'd like to know who they are if I have any. I'm single but I'm waiting for that one special girl." Brett finished. Buttercup smiled at the last sentence.

"You'll find her. It's funny because my younger sister would have turned eighteen today." she sighed.

"Would have?" he asked. He realized how the older girl's whole demeanor changed. "You don't have to tell me. I mean if it's personal." he added. Buttercup smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"My parents were brutally murdered when my sisters and I were only five. My mother, Jennifer Keane Utonium, was pregnant when she died. Her due date was today eighteen years ago." Brett placed a hand on Buttercup's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." he said. The shorter girl wiped her eyes furiously.

"Its fine." she said, not looking up.

"Let's just get back to work."

ღ

"BRAT!"

Brat dropped the frame she was holding because of the shriek that startled her. She started grumbling after she told one of her butlers to clean it up. Brat slammed open her sister's door. "What the fuck do you want Berserk?" she snarled at the redhead. Red met dark blue before a glass was thrown from the former. Brat dodged the cup before glaring at her sister expectantly.

"Get me a cafe macchiato." Berserk said as she started to file her blood red nails.

Brat raised an eyebrow."You want me to do what? Hell no. That's why we have maids." Right before she left, she heard footsteps coming towards her. Brat turned around to see Berserk's red eyes boring into her soul. She grinned sadistically.

"If you don't get me what I want, I'll tell little Boomie something you really don't want him to know. You don't want that, do you?" Berserk asked, tracing her nails across her sister's cheekbone.

The blond gulped. "Y-you wouldn't." she stuttered.

Berserk chuckled darkly as she grabbed the younger's chin. "Oh but I will. You want to get me what I want?" she asked. Brat nodded. "Good girl." Brat took her chin out of her sister's grip.

"I'll be back." she mumbled, walking out of her sister's grand room. The blond walked to her own room. She put on a Yankees baseball cap pulling her blond ponytail through the back. She put on a pair of sunglasses. Brat walked back into her sister's room. "Where do you want it from?" she asked Berserk.

"That new one near the nightclub. I heard that they're good." she answered without even sparing a glance at her sister. Brat inwardly groaned. That was across town. "You're leaving." Berserk said, glaring at the girl. She sighed. To this day she wondered what Brick saw in her. Brat walked out of the mansion, making sure nobody saw her. She took a taxi to DT. She then walked to the cafe Berserk was talking about. She kept the brim of her hat in her face as she made her.

"I'll have one cafe macchiato and a cappuccino with whip cream." she ordered. She heard a familiar chuckle.

"Coming right up, Captain Mysterious." the familiar voice said, before she turned around to tell the other employee her order. She looked up to see her sister, Brute working at the cafe. She was also wearing extension to make her hair longer. So this is where she's been.

"Brute." No answer. "Brute." Ignored. Brat glared at her 'sister'. She lowered her sunglasses. "Brute!" 'Brute' turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you just call me Brute?" she asked. Brat glared at her.

"Brute, it's me, Brat. What are you doing here? Berserk's been looking for you. She's being an extra bitch to me because you're hardly there. Is this what you're doing? If she finds out, she'll have your head." The blond said to her. 'Brute' took a step back.

"I don't know who you are, or why you look like my sister Bubbles, but I'm not Brute. My name is Buttercup and it's always been Buttercup." 'Brute' said, much to Brat's confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, but then she analyzed the women in front of her. Brute's eyes were a darker shade of green. Brat grabbed the women's hair and saw it was her real hair.

The women, now identified as Buttercup, stared at Brat like she was mad. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. You look just like her, except your eyes are lighter and your hair is longer. And now that I look at you, your natural features are softer than hers. And you wear a lot less makeup. Other than that you look just like her. You should try out for a Powerpunk lookalike contest. Well here's the money and I'll be going." Brat shoved the first bill she pulled out into the girl's hand and ran to the exit with the drinks in hand.

"You forgot your change!" The girl yelled after her.

"Keep it!" Brat yelled, before leaving the shop. Brat called a taxi and had it drop her off in the outskirts of Townsville. From there she walked to the Punk Mansion. One of the maids opened the door for her as she stormed in. Berserk walked out of the bathroom naked.

"What took you so long?" she demanded, snatching her drink. Brat averted her eyes from her nude sister.

"There was a line." she lied before heading into her room. She then heard the door open. She looked to see Brute walking into the building. Berserk, still nude, began yelling at her for always being gone. Brute yelled back, not showing any signs of noticing Berserk's lack of clothes.

Brat sighed. All their fans thought that they were all loving sisters. But in reality they all hated each other. This my friends is a day in the lives of the Powerpunk Girls.

ღ

Blossom sat in her class, absolutely bored. She sighed. She learned this all in high school. She began drawing little hearts and flowers in the margins of her notes. Math had always come easy for her. Calculus was no difference.

"Ms. Utonium, would you like to work this problem in front of the class?"

Did I mention that the teacher, Mr. Claus, thought she was nothing but a smart ass? Blossom stood up and walked her way down to the board. She picked up the chalk and began to work the problem fairly easily. When she finished, she handed the chalk back to her Professor. He looked over the problem and grudgingly said it was done correctly. Other students began taking notes on the problem, writing down the steps she took. Blossom smiled and took her seat.

When the bell rang, Professor Claus held Blossom back. "You needed me, Professor?" she asked kindly, hoping she wasn't in some kind of trouble.

"Yes, Blossom. It seems that you have a knack with math and your science professor says the same. What are you majoring in Blossom?" he asked, folding his hands in his lap.

"I'm majoring in Biology, sir." Blossom answered.

"As I thought. With someone with your skills, you would become an excellent doctor." Blossom was surprised. She always thought Professor Claus hated her. "I don't hate you Blossom." he said, as if he read her thoughts. She smiled sheepishly. "I just know that you have a lot of potential and I feel that you're not using it all." Blossom looked down.

"I see." she said. She looked back at her Professor, her pink eyes blazing. "What can I do to show my true potential?" she asked. Professor Claus smiled.

"I would suggest tutoring some of your classmates. I know many who are struggling with Calculus." Blossom nodded.

"Is there tutoring today?" she asked. Professor Claus nodded.

"Tutoring is Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at three-thirty to five-thirty." Blossom grinned.

"May I do the tutoring today?" the redhead asked.

"Yes you may. I would hurry up and go now if you don't want to be late. It's held in the library." Blossom gathered her stuff and hurried to the library. She turned back and yelled her thanks to her math professor.

Blossom slammed open the library door, causing everybody in the library to look at her. She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. "Hi, I'm Blossom. I'm the new calculus tutor." she said, introducing herself. The calculus students motioned her to their table. Blossom scurried off to the table, taking a seat in the middle, setting down her red backpack on the back of the chair. "Well you guys take out your homework and get started. Tell me when you need help with anything." The other students nodded. Blossom took out her biology essay rubric and began reading what she had to do.

"Um, Blossom?"

Blossom turned to the girl who said her name. She had to be only eighteen or nineteen.

"Yes?" she asked, turning her attention to the brunette.

"I'm Maxine, and has anyone told you, you look almost exactly like Berserk?" The other students began murmuring their agreement as they began analyzing the redhead. Blossom furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who's Berserk?" she couldn't help but ask. The students looked at her in shock.

"You don't know who Berserk is? From the Powerpunk Girls?" a blond gasped. Blossom shook her head. Everyone scoffed.

"What? I've been... out of country for the last five years." she defended herself.

"Oh, that explains it. Well here, this is a picture of the Punks." Maxine said, giving her phone to the clueless women.

Blossom's pink eyes widened. These girls looked almost exactly like her and her sisters. Blossom fished for her own phone from her backpack and pulled up a recent photo of her and her sisters and showed it to Max.

"This is my sisters and I?" Max gaped at the picture. Blossom was holding the phone as Buttercup made a peace sign and Bubbles had bunny ears behind the redhead's head.

"That's unbelievable." Max said as the others began crowding around the girl, all having similar reactions. Blossom gritted her teeth. Something wasn't right about this whole picture.

"Yes, unbelievable indeed." Blossom murmured. And she was going to find out what.

ღ

Bubbles was humming to herself as she saw Blossom walk towards the house. She put down the dish she was washing to open the door for her older sister. Blossom muttered her thanks to her sister before throwing her bag on the couch and opening her laptop. Bubbles seemed puzzled by her sister's action. Usually when she comes home from school, she goes in the fridge to find something to satisfy her sweet tooth.

"Blossom, are you okay?" she asked, sitting on the couch next to the girl.

"Bubbles have you heard of the Powerpunk Girls?" she asked. Bubbles shook her head.

"No, why?" she asked.

"Because look." Blossom turned her laptop to face Bubbles. Bubbles stared at the picture.

"I don't remember taking that picture." she said, rubbing her chin, trying to remember this picture.

Blossom threw her hands. "Because it's not _us_! Those are supposedly Powerpunks." she said. Bubbles furrowed her eyebrows.

"Then why do they look almost exactly like us?" Bubbles asked, staring at the picture once again.

"That's what I want to know as well." Blossom said as she began researching the Powerpunk Girls.

"Do you think that we're related to them?" Bubbles asked, thinking about the situation.

"It's a possibility. But wouldn't you think that mum or dad would tell us about relatives that look almost _exactly_ like us?" Blossom said. Bubbles shrugged.

"Maybe they didn't know about them." Bubbles shrugged.

"It says here that they are twenty-five. So there's a two year age difference on us. They are a Pop/Rock band containing of Berserk, the lead vocals/bassist. Brat, the drummer. And Brute, the lead guitarist/occasional backup vocals. Berserk is my look-alike, Brat is yours, and Brute is Buttercup's." Bubbles listened carefully. "They have two studio albums. _'The Powerpunks Girls'_ and _'Welcome to Vilestown'_." the blond read.

"They were born in the Vilestown. They moved to Townsville seven years ago when they were eighteen. We were supposed to turn sixteen that year." Blossom said.

"So they were here around the time Buttercup got assigned Butch." Bubbles concluded. Blossom nodded. Right when they were about to search some more, the door opened.

"I'm home." Buttercup said. They noticed someone behind her.

"Buttercup, who's your friend?" Bubbles asked, eyeing the teenage boy behind her.

"Oh, Blossom, Bubbles, this is my coworker Brett. I was wondering if he could eat dinner here tonight, since his parents took his sister Rose somewhere for school." Buttercup said. Brett waved, his eyes studying the three sisters.

"You guys really look like the Punks. Like it's scary how alike you look." Brett said, after analyzing the triplets.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "So we've been told." she muttered.

"How was work today?" Bubbles asked Buttercup. The latter sat on the couch and motioned Brett to sit next to her.

"Same old, same old. But I did get a ninety dollar tip from some weird girl who thought I was Brute, whoever that is." the green-eyed girl said nonchalantly as Brett's jaw dropped.

"Was the girl blond?" he asked. Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Did she have really dark blue eyes?"

"Yes..."

"Did she have four blue bangles and two yellow bangles?"

"Now that I think about it, yes."

"Did she have a blue ring that had the letters PPNK in the stone?"

"Erm... yes?"

Brett threw his hands up in frustration. "Dude, you served Brat from the Powerpunk Girls today!" he said. Buttercup raised an eyebrow again.

"And?" she asked, not seeing the big idea. Brett stared at the women in shock.

"Have you even heard of the Powerpunks before?" He asked, exasperated.

"Nope." Buttercup said, popping the p. Brett stared at Buttercup.

"Are you sure that you're only twenty-three?" he asked. A vein popped on Buttercup's head.

"What are you trying to say Brett?" she asked, smiling sweetly. Bubbles, who knew that smile too well, chuckled nervously.

"So, Brett. How old are you?" she asked, preventing Buttercup from committing murder.

"I'm eighteen." he answered, feeling relieved that Buttercup's murderous aura was now dissipating.

"Really? You are the same age our sister would have been today." Bubbles said sadly.

Brett nodded. "Buttercup told me already. She was about to cry when she started talking about her." he said, smirking. He then regretted it when a familiar murderous aura appeared next to him. "So Bubbles, what's for dinner?" he asked, scotching away from the middle sister.

"I am going to do vegetable lasagna with some brochette." Bubbles answered.

"That sounds amazing, Bubbles." Brett said, causing Bubbles to giggle and blush.

"Well, isn't he the little charmer." she said as he flashed a crooked grin.

"So Brett, are you planning on going to college? You graduate this year right?" Blossom asked. Brett shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Actually no, I graduated last year as valedictorian. I don't go to college until next year." he answered, a little embarrassed. Blossom looked impressed.

"Really, valedictorian? That's really impressive. How come you won't go until next school year?" she asked. Brett's face blushed in embarrassment.

"Because my mum didn't want to let me out in the world as a minor." he said. Buttercup stifled her laughter as Blossom shot her a look.

"Well it is a hard world out there. My sisters and I left our foster house when we were fourteen. It was a hard two... Erm four years when we lived off of our family's trust fund." she said. Brett looked down.

"It must have been hard. Losing your parents at such a young age. I guess I kind of get it, since I never knew mine." Brett said. Blossom glanced at him.

"So I guess we all have parent issues." she joked. Brett chuckled.

"I guess so." he said.

"Well Brett if you ever need anything, we're here. Our house is your house." Bubbles said, coming out the kitchen with a spatula. Brett smiled as Buttercup ruffled his hair. "Well if you guys are hungry, the food is ready." Bubbles announced, giggling as Buttercup and Brett raced to the kitchen.

As the four sat at the table, they talked about random things. Brett helped Bubbles clean up. "Thanks Bubbles, that was amazing. You really should become a professional chef." he said. Bubbles smiled.

"That's what I want to be. I applied to culinary school. I'm waiting for acceptance." she said.

"So Blossom wants to be a doctor and you want to be a chef. What does Buttercup wants to be?" he asked, his eyes showing his curiosity.

"Buttercup believe it or not wants to be a singer." Bubbles answered as she handed a wet dish to Brett. The younger gaped. Buttercup? A singer?

"Can she sing?" he asked. Bubbles nodded.

"Very well too. You should ask her to sing for you. As a matter of fact she's supposed to be getting ready to go sing at the jazz nightclub near the cafe." As if on cue Buttercup walked into the kitchen clad in her black and green star pajamas. Bubbles gasped. "Buttercup! You're supposed to be getting ready! There's going to be agents there!" she shrieked as Buttercup just rolled her eyes.

"I decided I'll put that on hold for a while. Once in a while it's cool to do, but right now we're trying to sort things out. You need to get into the culinary arts school and Blossom just got into that prestigious college. Our lives are hectic as it is. We don't need me trying to get a record deal making it even more hectic. I want to get my Bachelor's in Art, so I'll have something to fall back on." Buttercup said, getting some milk.

Blossom gaped. "That was very... smart of you Buttercup." she said, still not believing what she's hearing. Buttercup smirked.

"Close your mouth Leader Girl, you'll catch flies." The star clad girl said before going into the living room. The three remaining people looked at each other.

"Who was that and what did they do Buttercup?"

ღ

Butch groaned when he got the message. "What's wrong, babe?" a feminine voice purred.

"It's nothing Brute. Its work stuff." he said smoothly as his girlfriend snuggled into his chest.

"You know you can tell me anything." she said, drawing circles onto his chest.

"I know. I'm fine." he said, kissing her forehead. In reality, everything was not fine. He just got the message from Terry that Miss B.C. was taking a hiatus from singing and that he'll get a call when she performs next. Who knows how long that will take. He shuffled a bit causing Brute to get up.

"Butchikins, what's wrong?" she asked, pouting.

"I need to tell my brothers this. I promise I'll be back." he said, getting up. Brute crossed her arms.

"What about me?" she asked, annoyed at the situation. Butch sighed and pecked her on the lips.

"I'll be back, wait for me?" he asked, against her lips.

"Fine." she answered before pecking his lips. "I love you." she said to him Butch smiled.

"I love you too." he said, causing a smile to spread across her face. Butch left the room and knocked on his brothers' doors, leaving a note on both of them.

"Master Butch, are you alright?" Alfred asked. Butch nodded.

"Business stuff." he answered.

Alfred nodded. "Would you like me to prepare the conference room?" the butler asked. The younger man nodded before dashing to get his phone from his nightstand. He heard Brute go into his bathroom, so he quietly went into his room, grabbing his touch screen phone.

Butch walked into the conference room to see his brother and Alfred. "What's wrong Butch? This has to be important if you called an emergency meeting." Boomer said as he stared at his brother curiously. Brick just crossed his arms and stared at his brother intently.

"Well remember that girl we saw yesterday? Miss B.C.? Yeah she's on hiatus for who knows how long." Butch said, watching his brother's expressions. Boomer seemed to be surprised as Brick failed to show any emotion, as usual.

"So that makes our chances of finding out who she is, is little to none." Brick said, scowling at the thought.

"She was supposed to come tonight. There was going to be talent scouts." Boomer added.

"I don't know what caused her to do this at this time, but it seems like a stupid move." Butch said.

Brick stood up. "We'll find her. With vocals like that, she shouldn't be hard to find." he said, before leaving the room. Boomer and Butch looked at each other before sighing. Boomer shrugged before too leaving the room. Butch ran his hand through his hair before deciding to go back to his girlfriend.

But lately that title didn't seem right.

* * *

Kitty Note: So Blossom and Bubbles are suspicious about their lookalikes but have yet to tell Buttercup about their findings. Do you think that they should tell her about it or leave her in the dark? Do youapprove of Buttercup's decision to put her singing career on hold? I'm trying a new righting style by suggestion from my beta. Tell me what you think about it. Is it easier to read when I start a new line when a new person starts talking?

Anyway mailbag time!

ROC95- Thank you Roro! I'm glad you liked the chapter!

Buttercup RULES19990- Thank you for your support!

BunniesGoRAWRRR- I love your penname. And thank you!

NyanicornYAY- Yeah I'm back. I lived in the UK, so yes I moved to America. I know it was too long. I felt bad for leaving you guys to wait. If I forgot my password, I literally would have cried. But yes, Butch is being quite a dick for not remembering anything

denardra- Yes, Everybody Hates Chris is one of my favourite shows. I could't help but throwing that in there.

PureBliss288- Yeah I love that show and now you know who Terry is.

Singing Bella- Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooo much for being my awesome Beta!

Evilgoddess7676- I will update as soon as I can

cartooncritic3- Well people usually say the sequel is never as good as the first. But I do like reading constructive criticism. After reading the chapter I kinda felt the same way.

Shady Breeze- I'm glad that you chose to read my story. Maybe you'll even start like ButtercupxButch ;)

Jazzy- I'm glad you got it! I was hoping a lot of people would!

ThisgoodgirlhasgonebadXD- I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Guest- I try to update as as as I can. Please don't die while waiting D:

MiyakoWolfy- I'm glad you love this chapter

journeyiscool- LOL My brother said the same thing. I'm glad you like the story. I'm flattered that you think that I'm that great of an author. I want to write a book when I get older too. I want it to be a fantasy novel so I'm practicing for it.

- I shall update soon!

XxBloodyxX- Well I already have a beta, but I'm grateful for the offer. But remember, Butch still doesn't know exactly who Miss B.C. is. Thank you though.

Fancyunicorn- Don't kill me! AHHH! I'm sorry, please forgive me! Don't hate mehhhh! I like making Buttercup a singer,but please don't kill!


End file.
